


The Dragon Under the Gold Floor

by thebrightmaster



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightmaster/pseuds/thebrightmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Smaug died under the gold? What if Thorin Oakenshield lived through the Battle of Five Armies?</p>
<p>It has been many years; Thorin is an old Dwarf now, and Erebor has been rebuilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Under the Gold Floor

The laughter of children managed to break through the bustle and talk of the full Great Hall of Erebor, three children of different ages playing chase on the pure gold center floor. They were the only ones on it. It was more two of the children playing while the third, and much smaller, toddled after them. The Great Hall was full of merchants from all over Middle Earth, travelers, mercs, farmers, adventurers, and common folk, all of different races, size, and color. Autumn was coming to an end, which meant that Harvest was at it’s peak. 

 

The King of Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thror, son of Thrain, and King under the mountain, called for as many farmers and merchants as possible to come and sell their wares near the end time of each harvest. It was a very big deal, and the word spread quickly through Middle Earth, as Erebor’s doors had not been open to anyone in over 60 years, when the dragon Smaug destroyed the Kingdom and made it his home, and even longer as Erebor was rebuilt. It didn’t help that the King would give the merchants a small bag of gold for coming as well. Often there was too little space, and some merchants would set up outside of the doors. 

Thorin and his heirs, Fili and Kili, were often seen strolling through the Marketplace, taking a gander at what their invited guests had brought to sell to the people. If something caught their eye, they had been known to buy it for quite more than the asking price. To most, that was the highest honour they could receive from the family. 

Today was one of those days. The activity would seem to stop for a split second as the people realized the Royal family was joining them. The three children paid no mind, as all they cared about was having fun. The older two almost ran into the family, but Thorin and his party moved a step to the side just in time, letting them run through. Fili felt a gentle bump on his leg, looking down to see the smallest child. It looked up at him, sitting on the floor with wide eyes. It looked to be a Hobbit child. Fili smiled and squatted down, gently helping the Hobbit child onto it’s feet. The child looked at the three adults, then towards his friends who were now play-fighting on the gold center of the room. 

“Go get them.” Fili whispered, pointing at the child friends and gently nudging him towards them. The Hobbit child grinned and to them. 

Fili stood up and looked at his uncle who was watching the children play. “Uncle?” He asked, his brother Kili placing a hand on Thorin’s shoulder.

“Children shouldn’t play there.” was all Thorin said, his eyes almost empty.

Fili and Kili exchanged looks. All knew of that Smaug the Terrible lay dead deep under the gold center. Most chose not to ever touch the gold, as it was believed to be cursed. The marketplace stands were placed around it, and a good distance away. There was a belief among the people that when the mountain shook, they were not working hard enough, or someone did wrong, and if that continued, Smaug would break from the gold and destroy everything once more. That belief made ruling Erebor much easier, as everyone worked hard and rarely was there trouble. 

These children seemed not to be afraid of the fact that a dragon lay dead underneath their feet. There was not a care in the world. They were young, and having fun with their friends. 

“Uncle, they’re just children. Let them pla--” Kili was silenced by Thorin. 

“Stop them.” The King muttered, glancing at his nephews. 

Biting their tongue, the two walked towards the playing children. The three of them, as well as the other eleven who were in the company, knew that the dream Thorin had years ago of Smaug swimming underneath the gold floor, and then to be sucked into the gold, still haunted him. Too often, the King would wake up screaming, swinging Orcist around. Some nights, it would take until dawn to calm him down, or worst, past dawn. It hurt the brothers to see their uncle in such a panic, even this many years after the Battle of Five Armies. 

“Listen lads, and lassie.” Kili cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with walking onto the gold; Fili shared the same look.

The children stopped their play shrieks and looked at the Dwarf princes. They scrambled to get up, falling over each other and knocking over the Hobbit child. The half-elf girl gasped, picking him up before he could cry. The Hobbit child giggled, taking a chunk of her long brown hair and playing with the length. Standing next to her was a Dwarven boy, looking rather embarrassed.

“Children shouldn’t dance on the grave of Smaug…” Kili whispered, resting a hand on his sword as he glanced down.

“You’re disrespecting him. Everyone knows that Smaug had a huge ego, maybe even bigger than his wingspan.” Fili appeared behind and over the children, his arms around them. The children gasped, spooked.

“Quick, quiet, no screams.” The two whispered with a slight hiss to their voice. The children squirmed, obviously uncomfortable.

Fili stomped his foot on the floor. “You’ve heard about the tale of the dragon under the gold floor. How it’s cursed?” He grinned. “He rattles in his grave whenever children like you decide to trample all over it.” 

The older children gasped, looking at each other, then with a scream, ran off the gold floor. Fili and Kili chuckled to themselves, making sure to hide it from others. They quickly walked back to their King and returned to his side. Thorin’s eyes were sad, but he smiled.

“I’d rather them be afraid than have that Worm resurrect.” He mumbled, placing his hands behind him and beginning his walk once more around the Marketplace. 

The Dwarf Princes shared a look before following him once more. Deep down, they knew that the gold floor would always haunt the line of Durin. Smaug was forever a mark on their family; on their mountain; on their people. The Worm would always be known as the ghost that haunts Erebor.


End file.
